houseanddominionfandomcom-20200213-history
House Veritas
Make FPL/Free Planet League/DRH03 Terrorists redirect here House Veritas is a Minor House of the Dominion, formed out of the Free Planet League in order to avoid further bloodshed in Nav Relay DRH 3 while the threat of the South Reach Warlords was still in existance. Since then the House has endured strained relations with various other Houses of the Dominion whose former space it now occupies. Veritas supports the Factions Alliance and seems to keep clear of Dominion politics as much as possible otherwise. ''"What do you mean were actually a democracy? Nonsense! We're a despotic and exploitative Feudal territory like the rest of you assholes and we have a piece of paper around here somewhere to prove it!" - ''Anon summing up the House FPL idea before democratic Houses were confirmed as canon. House History The Free Planet League House Veritas began as a terrorist organisation called The Free Planet League some time between 3940 and 3960 in Nav Relay DRH03 and attempted to drive the forces of numerous Houses off of the habitable worlds any way they could. Over the years they increased in numbers and sophistication and began to receiving funding from the first Pirate Warlords. The Warlords used the League to weaken the defenses of the local Houses before driving them from the area completely over the past few decades. Once that was done the Warlords had no more use for the organisation and slowly clamped down on control of a number of systems, especially the shipyards and high population areas. Since then the Free Planets League had begun fighting the Warlords. House Veritas After the Warlord forces were driven from the Nav Relay by Faction forces, several Dominion Houses began preparing to retake the territory lost to the FPL. A spur-of-the-moment diplomatic mission suggested and lead by newly promoted Knight Captain Sonia Reynard eventually lead to talks between the Ruling House and the Free Planet League with the goal to have the FPL join the Dominion peacefully. After successful negotiations the FPL held an election on this issue, and joined the Dominion shortly after. Since then the FPL has been one of the few democratic Houses currently in existance, the head of the House being a representative selected by a group of elected officials. As a result of their past, several Houses have tried to actively sabotage the activities of House Veritas after it joined the Dominion. House Military The House has lacked access to the resources necessary to build a significant number of FTL capable ships before joining the Dominion. Pre-Dominion, the House's systems were protected by ships lacking FTL capacity built around a spinal phase cannon, operating in units of 40. They were estimated to have thousands of these ships in active service in 4024. High profile systems were additionally guarded by larger ships built around a spinal heavy phase cannon, equipped with several light phase cannon or fusion turrets. If necessary, ships were relocate between systems by FTL capable Moliminous Class Transports the House had managed to capture over the years. Surprisingly, the slower than light ships proved capable against Neeran ships even years into the conflict, despite its comparatively simple design. After joining the Dominion, the House purchased a number of older Republic Ballista Carriers to act as armored transports for their ships deployed in Shallan space. Furthermore, the House managed to salvage a large number of Dominion Carriers, Knight Class Light Cruisers, and various other ships from battle sites in neutral space. Veritas also begun purchasing Type 6 Attack Bombers from House Jerik-Dremine, boosting the performance of their fighter squadrons against Neeran forces. At some point during the Neeran conflict, House Veritas joined forces with Iratar to design a gunship somewhere between a battleship and medium cruiser in size. The result of that project was the Alliance Medium Escort. After completing the project, Veritas began adding the ship to their fleet, having as many as possibly 50 of them guard the main FTL lane into their territory. Ships of House Veritas Ship designs produced exclusively by House Veritas and it's predecessor states. FPL Cannon Ship Willow Class Veritas Class Battleship Category:Factions Category:Dominion of Royal Houses